Back To December
by alicefz
Summary: Todos dizem que amor consegue superar qualquer barreira.. Mais será que ele vai conseguir superar duas barreiras que não querem aceitá-lo?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Rose Weasley, a ruiva de olhos azuis mais bonita que ele já vira em toda sua vida.  
>Scorpius Malfoy, o loiro de olhos acinzentados mais charmoso que ela já conhecerá.<br>No passado eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro, mas o tempo é traiçoeiro e não os deixou ficar junto. Dezembro eles não imaginariam que nesse mês algo aconteceria e mudaria o romance deles.  
>Agora, depois de muito tempo um reencontro. Mas a vida dos dois mudou, Rosie está namorando outro, e Scorpius está noivo. O que o destino vai fazer com os dois dessa vez?<p> 


	2. You gave me roses and I left them there

**POV** _Rose Weasley_

A ruiva andava de um lado para o outro no seu escritório tentando se lembrar de algo que havia esquecido a pouco. _Lembre-se Rosie! Deve ser importante! _Ela pensou .  
>- Rosie! - Uma loira adentrou seu escritório sem nenhuma cerimônia, Dominique Weasley - O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Eu disse que estava te esperando dentro de 15 minutos e á passaram 20! - a loira disse parando subitamente para observar a prima.<br>- Era isso! Eu tinha me esquecido.. Hoje vai ter o jantar na Toca! - a ruiva disse sorrindo por ter se lembrado - Quem é o amigo do Al que vai se casar mesmo? - ela perguntou enquanto pegava suas coisas para ir embora junto com sua prima  
>- Ele fez questão de manter segredo.. Só contou para O Tio Harry e a Tia Gina - a loira disse indo em direção ao elevador com a prima.<p>

Assim que sairam do elevador aparataram para a Toca. Todos já estavam lá.  
>- Rose querida! - Vovó Molly vinha em minha direção me esmagando em um abraço que eu retribui.<br>- Vovó - disse sorrindo assim que ela me soltou, mais fui logo esmagada novamente - Mãe! - disse rindo.  
>- Não me culpe! Você anda trabalhando tanto que nem tem mais tempo pra mim! - ela disse séria, e eu ri.<br>- Vovô - sorri e lhe dei um abraço, Dominique já havia sumido da minha vista - Tio George - disse enquanto recebia mais abraços - Onde estão os outros?  
>- Lá dentro, eles preferiram ajudar arrumando a casa do que o quintal! - disse Vovó Molly aborrecida terminando as coisas. Me distanciei deles rindo, e procurando os outros, assim que adentrei pela porta ouvi risos vindo da sala. Fui em direção ao local e assim que cheguei na porta encontrei quem eu procurava.<br>- Pai! - disse sorrindo e o mesmo retribuiu - Tio Harry, Tia Gina - abri um grande sorriso para ambos.  
>- Hugo sua irmã está aqui! - meu pai gritou vindo em minha direção e me apertando em seus braços - Que saudade filha! pensei que tinha esquecido de mim! - ele disse me soltando.<br>- Oi Rosie - Lily passou ao meu lado, com Hugo atrás dela.  
>- Oi Rosinha! - disse Hugo me abraçando, por mais que eu fosse velha, e alta. Ele conseguia ser maior que eu.<br>- Oi Huguinho! - disse rindo.  
>- Antes que você pergunte o Al está na cozinha com o Petter, e a Aria - o Hugo disse indo se sentar, e eu me dirigi a cozinha.<br>- Olá - a ruiva entrou na cozinha sorrindo.  
>- Já estávamos indo até a sala dizer oi - Al disse me abraçando.<br>- Sei.. - disse rindo - Oi Aria - lhe dei um beijo nas bochechas rosadas da morena que estava ali. Aria era namorada do Al - E Oi pra você - disse sorrindo assim senti Petter me abraçando por trás e me dando um beijo na bochecha.  
>- Alvo ele chegou! - ouvimos Tia Gina gritar de algum lugar.<br>- Bom o convidado de honra chegou - Al disse enlaçando suas mão nas de Aria e indo em direção a sala.  
>- Pensei que você não ia mais vir - ele disse no meu ouvido, me virei e encarei seus olhos castanhos me observando. Petter era alto, sua pele era pálida e seus cabelos eram escuros. E o que eu realmente mais amava nele era seus olhos, e como eu amava me perder dentro daqueles olhos castanhos.<br>- Eu estou aqui não estou? - disse abrindo um sorriso, e beijando de leve seus lábios - Você sabe quem é o convidado do Al? - disse indo segurando sua mão e o puxando em direção da sala, mais ele me puxou mais forte me fazendo olha-ló e ele separou a distancia dos nossos lábios com um beijo urgente e cheio de desejo. Minhas mãos bagunçavam ainda mais seus cabelos; como se fosse possível; e ele me apertou mais contra si.  
>- Eu te amo Rosie - ele disse ofegante assim que nos soltamos.<br>- Eu também te amo Petter - disse, e o puxei novamente pra sala.  
>E para minha surpresa assim que chegamos lá vi um loiro, um loiro que eu conhecia abraçado com uma morena muito bonita. Seus cachos caiam até sua cintura, e seus olhos muito escuros me olharam assim que entrei na sala, e seu sorriso se fez. O loiro por outro lado assim que me viu, mudou sua expressão fria para surpresa.<em> Mais que merda é essa? <em>Pensei comigo mesma.  
>- Porque você não me disse? - olhei para Petter séria, ele não respondeu. Passou um dos seus braços pela minha cintura e me apertou contra seu corpo, como uma forma de dizer, ela é minha. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei.<br>- Parabéns Malfoy! - abri um sorriso forçado, era o único jeito que eu conseguira - Como é o nome da sortuda? - disse sarcástica, e ainda bem, só ele percebeu meu sarcasmo.  
>- Alice, essa é Rose Weasley - ele disse rudemente.<br>- É um prazer conhece-lá - ela disse se aproximando e apertando minha mão.  
>- Igualmente - sorri fracamente - Se me dão licença - disse deixando todos pra trás e indo até o jardim. Ninguém percebeu todos estavam ocupados demais.<p>

_Como o Al pode fazer isso? Ah qual é Rose! Vocês já cresceram não são mais crianças, tente segurar sua onda e ficar calma. Não é nada de mais..._  
><em>Eu estou confusa! Como posso estar confusa? Por dentro você continua sendo a mesma ridícula CDF de sempre Weasley! Respira.. Vocês tomaram caminhos diferentes, ele está noivo e você tem o Petter. Não tem porque estar confusa.<br>_Meus pensamentos estavam me deixando louca. Estava embaixo de uma árvore no Jardim andando de um lado para o outro, como sempre fazia como estava nervosa. Encostei na árvore e fechei os olhos respirando fundo.  
>- Weasley.. - eu conhecia aquela voz - Como você está? - ele estava perto de mim, abri meus olhos e o vi ao meu lado.<br>- Muito bem Malfoy e você? - disse sem nenhum sorriso, e voltei a fechar meus olhos.  
>- Bem também.. - ele respondeu - Você mudou sabia? Não parece nem um pouco com a Weasley de Hogwarts - abri meus olhos e por alguns segundos me perdi nos seus olhos acinzentados.<br>- Eu sei - disse - Posso dizer o mesmo de você.. Não parece mais um vândalo como costumava ser, e parece mais... - esqueci a palavra.  
>- Charmoso? - ele perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, com um sorriso galanteador.<br>- Convencido - completei minha frase, e olhei para a Toca, vi Petter na porta de entrada nos olhando.  
>- Rosie - Petter disse vindo em nossa direção.<br>- Conhece meu namorado Malfoy? - perguntei sorrindo - Petter Woddy, Scorpius Malfoy.  
>- Conheço, eu o considerava..<br>- Seu melhor amigo - Petter disse firmemente, fazendo Malfoy olha-ló.  
>- É era isso - ele sorriu friamente - Boa noite Rose - ele disse indo em direção a casa novamente.<br>Petter esperou ele entrar para dizer algo.  
>- Porque estava conversando com ele? - o moreno perguntou irritado.<br>- Não me venha com essa! Você não me contou que ele estaria aqui e ainda quer me dar uma bronca por que _ele veio_ atrás de mim! - disse irritada indo para a Toca, me dirigi até a sala. - Gente eu já to indo tudo bem? Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para trabalhar.  
>- Só não deixe de nos visitar Rosie - disse minha mãe me abraçando, e logo em seguida meu pai, minha Vó, meu Vô, Tio George e todos os demais.<br>- Até mais Weasley - Malfoy disse sorrindo de lado.  
>- Tchau Rose - Alice disse.<br>Fui em direção ao entrada e aparatei para meu apartamento, tranquei a porta, e fiz um feitiço para ninguém aparatar lá. Fui até meu quarto e me sentei na cama, tirei meus sapatos e minha camisa, ficando só com a minha calça jeans e sutiã.  
>Ouvi alguém tocar a campainha e fui ver através do olho mágico.<br>- O que você quer? - perguntei abrindo a porta, e Petter me analisou por um momento e entrou em seguida.  
>Tranquei a porta e o olhei mais quando me virei para vê-lo ele estava atrás de mim, colocou suas mãos na minha cintura e seus olhos passeavam pelo meu corpo, ele beijou meu pescoço e logo chegou na minha boca, me beijando novamente com urgência e desejo.<br>- Petter.. - disse quase em um sussuro, ele me pegou no colo e eu entrelacei minhas pernas na sua cintura continuando nosso beijo, ele foi em direção ao meu quarto. E bom, a noite foi muito boa.

**_Nota:_**_  
><em>_Espero que gostem! Vou continuar postando.. Mais agradeceria se tivesse comentários.  
><em>_Se alguém quiser saber as músicas que eu ouço enquanto escrevo, para ouvir é só pedir *-*_

_Bgsbgs **_


	3. Couldn't finish what you started

- Bom dia - a ruiva sorriu enquanto o moreno lhe dava um beijo na testa. Olhei para a cama e vi uma bandeja com café da manhã - Eu posso me acostumar com isso? - eu perguntei rindo e pegando um waffle.  
>- Se você quiser - ele sorriu e bebeu um pouco de café.<br>- Que horas são? - perguntei ainda sorrindo.  
>- Dez e meia - ele respondeu tenso com medo da minha reação.<br>- Que cara é essa Petter? - ri ao ver sua expressão.  
>- Você não tinha que trabalhar? -ele suspirou aliviado.<br>- Hoje é sábado Petter..  
>- Então era uma desculpa para sair da Toca ontem? - ele perguntou ficando sério.<br>- Se for começar me avise ok? Porque ainda estou chateada por não me contar que a Doninha júnior era o 'Amigo do AL' -disse dando outra mordida no meu waffle tranquilamente.  
>- Ele não vai tirar você de mim - o moreno disse, mais pra ele mesmo do que pra mim, passando as mãos pelo meu rosto.<br>- Que conversa é essa Petter? - eu disse enquanto colocava minha mão em cima da sua a tirando do meu rosto e depositando um beijo - Sabe do que agente precisa? Sair.. Vou tomar um banho e agente vai dar uma volta tudo bem pra você? - perguntei sorrindo o mais docemente possível.  
>- Claro - ele me deu um selinho e foi levar a bandeja na cozinha.<p>

**_POV_** _Petter_

Aquilo estava me perturbando! Porque ele voltou? E porque não ficou na dele sem ter que enfrentar a Rose? Ele queria isso, queria me ver assim .. mais não vou deixa-ló tira-lá de mim, eu a amava. Ele não faria isso outra vez! Ele só se interessou por ela porque eu disse que gostava dela! Como ele era ridículo. Fez Rosie sofrer e eu não pude faze nada a não olhar.  
>Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha. Fui em direção a porta e a abri.<br>- Rosie.. - ele começou mais não falou mais nada ao me ver - O que você está fazendo aqui?  
>- Eu deveria te perguntar isso não é mesmo? - eu disse ríspido.<br>- Eu quero falar com ela - O Malfoy disse me cortando.  
>- Querer não é poder.. E além do mais, ela está ocupada -<br>- Eu espero - ele sorriu me desfiando e tentando entrar.  
>- Não você não vai espera-lá - disse o segurando - É bom você ir embora Malfoy você teve sua chance e desperdiçou, mais eu não vou fazer o mesmo! Ela é minha e você não vai tira-lá de mim! - disse fechando a porta na sua cara.<p>

_**POV**__ Rose_

_- Petter -_ disse assim que sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha, e o vi sentado na cama - Quem era na porta? - perguntei mas percebi que ele estava com os braços apoiados na perna e com suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto - O que foi? - perguntei agachando na sua frente - Era meu pai na porta?  
>- Antes fosse... - ele sussurrou e suspirou pesadamente - Era o Malfoy.<br>- O que? - perguntei abismada - Não importa, que saber? Ele que se dane - disse impaciente, segurei seu rosto fazendo-o olhar para mim - Vai sair de pijama? - perguntei rindo - Porque bom, não por nada mais as pessoas vão reparar sabe? - sorri e me sentei no seu colo.  
>- É uma moda nova - ele sorriu enquanto mexia em uma mecha do meu cabelo - E você vai sair de toalha? Porque eu não vou gostar nada de ver os homens te olhando- ele disse ciumento, dei uma gargalhada gostosa e ele se irritou, me tirou do seu seu colo e me deitou na cama e fazendo cócegas na minha barriga.<br>- Pe.. tter... - disse entre as risadas e ele parou, sorriu e me deu um beijo.  
>E assim foi nossa tarde, saímos, conversamos e fizemos tudo que poderiamos fazer. Eu tinha certeza ele era só meu, e eu o amava.<br>Mais tarde...  
>- Rosie eu tenho que ir - ele me deu um beijo demorado e aparatou, essa era a pior parte de ser Auror, ele tinha que sair a hora que chamavam e não sabiamos para que. Minha preocupação era enorme. Bateram na porta minutos depois que Petter saiu, e eu fui abri-lá.<br>- Mais meu Merlim! O que quer ? - disse assim que vi um certo loiro na porta, ele estava realmente muito bonito, mais um aquele sorriso galanteador continuava no seu rosto.  
>- Como seu namorado conseguiu te deixar sendo que estava vestindo isso? - Ele perguntou analisando minha roupa, que na verdade era minha lingerie e uma camisa do Petter, me escondi atrás da porta só deixando meu rosto a amostra.<br>- O que quer? E como sabe que o Petter não está aqui? - perguntei levemente corada.  
>- Eu quero falar com você.. e Bom como Petter não me deixou falar com você mais cedo pedi uma ajuda a um amigo no ministério para chamar os aurores hoje - ele disse ainda sorrindo, o encarei nervosa.<br>- Adeus Malfoy - disse fechando a porta, e o esperto colocou o pé para que a porta não fechasse, e pode apostar o que aconteceu não é?  
>- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - ele gritou, e eu abri a porta imediatamente.<br>- Mais que merda Malfoy! Seu burro! - disse enquanto o ajudava a entrar, e fechei a porta - Senta no sofá - falei enquanto trancava a porta, fui em sua direção - Está doendo muito? - perguntei.  
>- Um pouco - ele disse simplesmente, peguei minha varinha e sussurrei um feitiço - Obrigado - o loiro disse movimentando seu pé sem nenhum incomodo, eu não havia reparado mais ele estava sentando no sofá, e eu na mesinha de centro em frente a ele. O loiro me encarava malicioso.<br>- Agora pode ir embora - disse me levantando e indo em direção a porta.  
>- Weasley, tem certeza que quer que eu vá? - ele segurou meu braço, e sussurrou no meu ouvido. Me virei lentamente para ele sorrindo de lado.<br>- Malfoy - disse aproximando nossas bocas - Se você não for por bem, eu vou tira-ló daqui a força - sorri debochada colocando minha varinha no seu rosto e apertando contra o mesmo.  
>- Não antes de fazer isso - ele não ligou para minha varinha em sua face, simplesmente completou o espaço que faltava entre nossas bocas e eu pude sentir novamente aquele beijo que eu tanto conhecia. Frio, caloroso e muito doce. Fui o empurrando até o sofá ele se sentou e eu me sentei no seu colo, nossas bocas estavam separadas devido ao meu empurrão apertei seu rosto entre uma de minhas mãos, e a outra coloquei minha varinha novamente em seu rosto.<br>- Como eu disse se não for por bem vai por mal, e se ousar me beijar novamente achando que eu realmente vou retribuir eu vou te torturar! E pode apostar que sou capaz disso. Eu não sou sua Malfoy! E nunca fui! E é bom você aprender a conviver com isso. Eu amo o Petter sabe? Aquele que era seu melhor amigo e você passou para trás.. Então não ouse pisar aqui novamente! - o puxei pela camisa até a porta e a fechei em um estrondo. Fui em direção a cozinha, minhas palavras trouxeram lembranças...

"_ - Eu te amo sabia? - uma ruiva, nova e muito atraente dizia para o loiro com quem estava abraçada._  
><em>- Eu também te amo ruiva.. minha ruiva - e ele depositou um beijo ardente nos lábios da garota, que retribuiu. <em>"

- Doninha loira insuportável! - disse andando na cozinha de um lado para o outro, meus olhos estavam quase cheios de lágrimas.  
>- Concordo - Petter disse a olhando na porta da cozinha, ela se assustou ao vê-lo ali - Eu ouvi, e bom vi tudo - ele disse sério - Se você tivesse torturado ele eu teria ficado ainda mais feliz - ele disse rindo secamente.<br>- Petter.. Eu - não consegui terminar, simplesmente abaixei a cabeça e engoli o choro.  
>- Ruiva eu vi. Realmente pensei que quando ele te beijou que você cederia e voltaria para ele.. Mais você - ele disse já na minha frente erguendo meu rosto com as mãos - Eu te amo Rosie - ele disse me olhando nos olhos.<p>

O abracei e deixei as lágrimas rolarem, não podia falar nada. Eu o amava, mais lembrar do Malfoy trazia certas lembranças que eu tanto tentei esquecer...


	4. He walks away

Semanas passaram, e lá estava a ruiva. Sentava na sua cadeira na frente o seu caderno e a sua pena. Muitos livros enfeitavam sua mesa, assim como papéis. Nas prateleiras, fotos, flores suas preferidas as Rosas, e mais livros. O escritório de Rose; tirando a bagunça de sua mesa; muito charmoso, havia um sofá perto da janela e uma lareira. Muito aconchegante também.

- Como posso descrever isso? - ela perguntou para si mesma - Pense Rose! - ela disse jogando o caderno e a pena em cima da mesa, mais só o caderno caiu sobre a mesa a pena voou e foi para perto da janela, embaixo do sofá. Rosie suspirou se levantou e andou calmamente até o sofá se abaixando sem deixar que sua saia subisse, se abaixou mais tentando enxergar sua pena. Se ajoelhou no chão e abaixou novamente agora ela conseguia ver, se esforçou ao máximo para recuperar sua pena e conseguiu.  
>- Uma bela visão - alguém disse atrás dela, fazendo a ruiva se assustar e bater com a cabeça em uma mesinha de centro ao levantar.<br>- Que susto Petter! - ela disse se virando para encara-lo - Está me perseguindo? Sua noiva não iria gostar de saber disso.. - ela disse ajeitando sua saia preta justa em seu corpo. A ruiva vestia uma saia preta até os joelhos, uma camisa branca e um colete cinza.  
>- Com ciúmes Rose? - ele me perguntou, arrancando gargalhadas minhas. O que ele pareceu não gostar - Bom, sábado você disse algo que realmente não me agradou..<br>- Qual parte? - perguntei indo em direção as prateleiras de livros e procurando por um em especial.  
>- Aquela bem simples sabe? <em> Eu não sou sua Malfoy! E nunca fui! <em>- ele disse sarcástico - Isso tecnicamente..  
>- É verdade - continuei a procurar meu livro - <em>Accio Orgulho e Preconceito! <em>- sussurrei e o livro da autora trouxa veio para a minhã mão, me sentei na minha cadeira e abri em uma página marcada com uma rosa.  
>- Não é! Você era minha namorada Weasley! Você era minha! Nós ..- ele disse tentando me convencer mais eu o cortei.<br>- Eu sei o que fizemos, não precisa me lembrar. Mas você dizia que eu era sua, eu nunca afirmei, certo? - só o olhei na última parte. E continuei a procurar mais agora uma palavra - Achei! - disse sorrindo feliz, e escrevendo no meu caderno.  
>- Então você lembra? - ele perguntou malicioso se aproximando da minha mesa.<br>- Sim.. - disse continuando a escrever - Merda! Olha o que você fez eu escrever - rabisquei as últimas palavras e voltei a escrever.  
>- Por que não olha para mim? - nesse instante, parei de escrever e meu olhar foi diretamente para ele, para seus olhos. Que desviaram em seguida.<br>- Porque não gosta que eu olhe nos seus olhos? - perguntei sínica.  
>- Não gosto de olhar nos olhos de ninguém - ele disse seco.<br>- Malfoy, você sempre olhou nos meus olhos - disse me levantando e encarando-o - Quer a resposta Malfoy?Por é algo que você não esta preparado, nos seus olhos você não consegue esconder o que sente, seus desejos, medos, felicidades e angústias. Tudo está expresso no seu olhar! Você está exposto por seu olhar! É por isso que não encara as pessoas nos olhos.. Porque é um covarde! E tem medo que as pessoas descubram isso - disse séria o encarando. Ele deu a volta na mesa e olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Eu pude ver a raiva nos seus olhos.  
>- Você não me conhece! - ele segurou meus pulsos com força, sorri debochada - Não me provoque Weasley não estou com paciência -<br>- Eu sei muita coisa sobre você.. e isso você não pode negar!  
>- Uhu-Uhum - alguém pirragueou na porta, e nossa atenção se virou para o loira que nos olhava.<br>O Malfoy me soltou, e por um instante me encarou novamente antes de sair da sala sem falar nada.  
>- O que foi isso? - Dominique fechou a porta e disse vindo em minha direção dando boas gargalhadas.<br>- Sinceramente? Eu não sei o problema dessa doninha loira júnior! - me sentei na cadeira e passei as mãos no meu rosto.

Mais tarde...  
>Batidas na porta apressaram ainda mais a ruiva que guardava algumas coisas de sua mesa na sua bolsa.<br>- Dominique eu disse que não precisava me esperar se fosse para ficar enchendo o saco! - Eu gritei enquanto abria a porta já com tudo dentro da minha bolsa - Desculpa, eu devia saber que não era aquela loira ela sempre entra sem bater - sorri envergonhada abaixando o rosto e trancando a porta para irmos embora.  
>- Você está corada? - Petter perguntou levantando meu rosto para olha-ló com aquele sorriso - Você fica linda envergonhada sabia? - eu sorri ainda mais corada, e ele juntou seus lábios nos meus. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e ele colocou suas mão na minha nuca, uma deslizou calmamente até minha cintura me puxando para ele - Tem certeza que quer ir ao jantar da Dominique? Podemos fazer coisas melhores - ele disse assim que nos separamos.<br>- PETTER! - dei um leve tapa no seu ombro, e ele riu - Porque veio me buscar?  
>- Não queria chegar sem lá sem você e ter que ficar olhando para a cara feia da doninha loi... - eu o interrompi.<br>- Entendi -  
>- O que foi esse entendi Rose? - ele perguntou desconfiado, segurei sua mão e aparatei para a porta do meu apartamento. <em>Eu não quero me lembrar daquele trasgo<em> pensei , peguei a chave e abri a porta jogando minha bolsa no sofá e indo em direção a cozinha bebendo um copo da água.  
>- Ruiva ou fala por bem ou eu te faço falar - ele sorriu de forma ameaçadora, forcei um sorriso mais não deu certo. Terminei de beber minha água e coloquei o copo na pia.<br>- Nós vamos andando - disse colocando o copo na pia e o puxando para fora do apartamento, ele trancou a porta e me alcançou enquanto eu descia as escadas, e o silêncio continuou.  
>- Rose - ele me chamou, já estávamos na rua caminhando. Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e eu me aninhei em seu peito enquanto continuava andando.<br>- A doninha loira foi no meu trabalho hoje, ele não gostou do que eu disse a ele outro dia - ri secamente.  
>- Ele está começando a me irritar - ele bufou, olhei para ele mais ele continuava olhando para frente sua face estava nervosa - Se ele tentar falar com você hoje eu..<br>- Nem pense em arranjar briga compreendeu? E ele não vai trocar uma palavra comigo, porque eu vou ficar o tempo inteiro com você - belisquei seu braço chamando sua atenção, ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.  
>- Vamos entrar mesmo? Pense na minha proposta de fazer outra coisa - ele parou na frente da casa da Dominique, subi os três pequenos degraus rindo e o puxando e antes que eu apertasse a campainha ela apareceu.<br>- Pensei que não iam chegar! E Petter eu ouvi você tentando convence-lá de não entrar - Nique bufou e abriu espaço para passarmos, entrei e Petter logo atrás de mim; assim que ele passou pela porta levou um belo tapa de Dominique; fui em direção a sala de visitas e todos já estavam lá. Pude reconhecer poucos traços de um moreno, o olhei sorrindo e ele retribuiu abrindo o mais maravilhoso sorriso e abrindo os braços para um abraço.  
>- Rosinha! - James disse assim entre nosso abraço. Ele havia mudado, estava bem mais bonito.. se era possível. Deixou seus cabelos bagunçados crescerem e seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes, ele com certeza estava mais alto e estava mais forte.<br>- Potter seu animal! - disse ignorando todos - Se você sumir por mais dois anos sem mandar noticias e deixando uma carta de despedida dizendo 'Preciso de um tempo' - enfatizei a frase - Eu vou fazer você ganhar um de verdade! - me soltei de seus braços e o encarei séria.  
>- Sempre um doce não é? - ele riu e ficou sério também segurando meus ombros e me analisando estupefato - Cadê minha Rosinha? A magricela CDF que eu implicava?<br>- Cresceu - sorri de lado.  
>- E virou essa gata? Porque passei tanto tempo fora? - ele riu cruzando os braços.<br>- Bobão.. Ah quero que conheça alguém - me virei e olhei para Petter que se aproximou - Petter, James meu primo - sorri assim que Petter estendeu a mão para James apertar - James, Petter meu namorado - um sorriso ainda maior abriu no rosto de Petter quando James apertou sua mão.  
>- Namorado? - ele olhou para o Al - Você já explicou tudo para ele? E o ameaçou? Ou vou precisar fazer isso? - ele perguntou sério, Al fez que sim e James sorriu encarando Peter.<br>- Bocó - disse dando um tapa na cabeça dele.  
>- Eu volto depois de dois anos e em vez de ganhar um beijo ganho um tapa - ele disse fazendo bico emburrado, sorri segurando seu rosto e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha seguido por outro abraço.<br>- Senti sua falta seu Animal - sussurrei em seu ouvido.  
>- Eu também Rosie - ele disse sério.<br>- Vamos jantar? - Domi chamou todos e todos obedeceram.  
>O jantar estava ótimo, todos conversaram, James contou suas aventuras, e até Alice a noiva do Malfoy se socializou. Mais o Malfoy continuava calado, as vezes me olhava mais voltava rápido a olhar para qualquer outro lugar, ou pessoa.<br>- Rosie - Petter sussurrou no meu ouvido - Eu tenho que ir - o olhei na mesma hora, aquilo me assustou. O jeito que ele disse doeu, como se ele tivesse que ir para não voltar. Petter percebeu se levantou e me puxou para a sala, eu fui atrás dele, ele fechou a porta e se virou para mim - Sei que você fica nervosa mais é meu trabalho!  
>- Eu não estou nervosa - disse, olhei aqueles olhos castanhos me encarando. Me aproximei e fique fitando-os, ele acariciou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos. Petter acabou com a distancia, e retribui seu beijo. Com desejo, medo e angústia - Eu te amo, e sempre serei sua Rosie. Só sua - disse entre o beijo, e voltei a juntar nossos lábios.<br>- Eu tenho que ir - ele disse novamente, e meu coração apertou - Eu te amo - e aparatou.


	5. What happened?

_**POV** Scorpius Malfoy _

Era eu estar ouvindo atrás da porta, mais eu realmente precisava ver o que aconteceu. Assim que ele aparatou, continuei observando-a, ela continuou no mesmo lugar.  
>- Scorpius o que está fazendo amor? - Alice perguntou vindo em minha direção. Percebi que a Weasley reparou que eu estava a espionando.<br>- Estou procurando um lugar onde possa fumar - respondi calmamente, era arqueou uma das suas sobrancelhas e me guiou para longe dali.  
>Eu realmente sou um idiota!<p>

_**POV** Rose Weasley_

Isso estava começando a me tirar do sério, voltei para a mesa, e felizmente o Malfoy não estava lá.  
>- Onde está o Petter Rosie?- Nique me perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.<br>- Ele teve que sair - sorri simpática bebendo mais um gole de vinho.  
>O jantar já havia acabado, Petter não estava mais lá e não havia uma conversa que eu conseguia participar. Mas me esforcei.<br>- James - o chamei, e o moreno me olhou.  
>- Tio Harry sabe que está aqui? - perguntei, colocando mais vinho na minha taça já vazia.<br>- Ainda não.. Quero falar esse fim de semana - ele sorriu de lado.  
>- E onde vai ficar até lá? - perguntei curiosa bebendo um pouco.<br>- Bom.. na casa da minha namorada - ele disse bagunçando os cabelos.  
>- Hm, e vou ter que ameaça-lá também ou o Al já fez? - perguntei sorrindo, fomos interrompidos por pessoas puxando a cadeira que e Malfoy se sentando na minha frente, e ao seu lado sua noiva... Com os cabelos bagunçados e seu vestido desajeitado. Todos os olharam mas não deixaram de conversar, eu não consegui deixar de rir, e todos me olharam confusos. Malfoy me lançou um olhar raivoso, ele sabia do que eu estava rindo.<br>- Algum problema Rosie? - James perguntou ao meu lado.  
>- Ãhn? - disse secando as lágrimas que cairam de tanto rirr e me recompus.<br>- Qual era a graça Weasley? Todos querem saber - Malfoy se meteu.  
>- Lembrei de uma piada -<br>- Porque não conta? - ele continuava me encarando.  
>- Sinto muito fica pra próxima.. tenho que ir! - me levantei na hora e me despedi de todos, e infelizmente do Malfoy.<br>Já andava pela rua sozinha me recordando do que havia acontecido a instantes atrás e rindo. A rua estava vazia e estava um dia nublado, não havia mais ninguém na rua. Continuei andando calmamente, ser sobrinha e filha de aurores me deixará mais esperta.. sem contar que sou filha da Hermione Granger.  
>- Querida - ouvi uma voz fraca atrás de mim, o que me assustou - Você poderia me ajudar a atravessar a rua? - ela sorriu doce, sorri em retribuição e a ajudei - Muito obrigada..<br>- Não foi nada senhora - sorri de lado e voltei a caminhar em direção ao meu apartamento  
>Me vire para trás para vê-la novamente e ela não estava mais lá. Estranho, mais continuei andando e logo havia chegado em casa..<br>- Mais que merda é essa? - já havia entrado no apartamento trancado a porta e vi Petter com outra uma loira, no meu quarto, ele já sem camisa e a loira de langerie.  
>- Dá um sorriso pra sua namorada amor - a vadia disse, ele me olhou assustado sem saber o que fazer. Ele a jogou pra o lado, e a loira caiu do outro lado da cama.<br>- Rosie eu .. -  
>- Só vão embora antes de eu voltar - disse com lágrimas nos olhos e aparatei.<br>Não tenho ideia para onde aparatei, só continuava a chorar. Como isso aconteceu? Desde quando ele fazia isso? Ele disse que me amava! MENTIROSO! Infeliz, estúpido.. como pude acreditar nele?  
>Olhei em volta e estava em uma praça, onde eu brincava quando era criança, onde eu conheci uma pessoa..<br>- Weasley? - ouvi sua voz fria e aveludada atrás de mim. Não o encarei me sentei em uma banco e deixei as lágrimas rolarem silenciosamente - O que houve? - ele se aproximou de mim ficando na minha frente.  
>- O que você quer? Não pode me deixar em paz pelo menos agora? - disse fria me levantando e encarando seus olhos acinzentados.<br>- O que houve? -  
>- Não te interessa! -<br>- Rosie eu quero saber - ele dizendo minha voz foi como se despertasse, parei de gritar nesse momento mais não conseguia fazer as lágrimas pararem simplesmente suspirei e olhei para o céu.  
>- Só vai embora Malfoy - suspirei vencida.<br>- Vamos eu te levo para casa -  
>- Não! Ele está lá! - ele me olhou confuso - Não pergunte só me deixe e vá embora - Ele me ignorou e aparatamos. Me vi em frente a um prédio muito alto e bonito, o conhecia. Era uma prédio bruxo que meu irmão tanto falava.<br>- Sr. Malfoy - o porteiro disse enquanto entravamos , e ele sorriu. Pegamos o elevador e fomos para seu andar 45º, O elevador parou abruptamente quase me fazendo cair. Entramos em seu apartamento antes mesmo de que pudesse analisar o corredor.  
>- Fique a vontade Rose vou trazer algo pra você beber - ele se retirou.<br>- FireWhisky por favor! - gritei, espero que ele tenha ouvido. Me sentei em uma sofá negro, e observei aquele cômodo, um papel de parede verde dava contraste com os móveis de madeira escuros. A cara do Malfoy.  
>- Um FireWhisky - ele apareceu na minha frente me assustando -<br>- Obrigado - me limitei a dizer pegado o copo da sua mão e bebendo quase tudo em um gole.  
>- Não vai me dizer mesmo o que houve? - ele perguntou já sentando em uma poltrona me fitando.<br>- Não enquanto estiver sóbria -


	6. She's so wasted

_**Back to Black - Amy Winehouse**_

_**POV** Scorpius Malfoy_

Ela não estava nem um pouco sóbria, já havia arrancado a garrafa de FireWhisky da minha mãe e bebido inteira. Tudo bem eu gostava de ve-la assim feliz comigo, mesmo que não estivesse sóbria.  
>- Vai me contar o que houve agora ou vai continuar mexendo nas minha coisas - eu me aproximei dela enquanto ela arrancava um livro da mina prateleira e olhava dentro dele.. eu sabia que ela lembrava que <em>ela<em> havia me dado aquele livro e para a surpresa dela havia uma foto dela lá dentro, junto com uma rosa amassada.  
>- Porque tem uma foto minha? - ela tentou tirar o livro da minha mão para analisa-lo novamente mais eu não deixava. Eu continuava desviando das suas mãos enquanto ela fazia de tudo para pegar o livro, fomos indo para trás até eu cair no sofá e ela cair por cima de mim. Seus olhos azuis me encaravam com uma sobrancelha arqueada, eu odiava ser analisado mais não disse nada, ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e eu fiquei apenas admirando a minha visão até entender o porque do seu sorriso.<br>- Weasley devolva o livro! - me levantei rapidamente correndo atrás dela, dando voltas pelo sofá.  
>- Porque tem uma foto minha nele? -<br>- Me devolva! -  
>- Me responda - ela disse calmamente.<br>- Weasley eu vou tira-lo de você a força.. me devolva logo! -  
>- Sério? Vem pegar Malfoy - ela me olhava competitivamente, eu não resisti, pulei o sofá e a agarrei tirando o livro de suas mãos. Consegui o que queria, mais não queria me separar dela, seus olhos estavam vidrados nos meus e sua boca tão perto da minha - Pode me soltar - como se eu fosse ouvir, meus olhos acompanharam os movimentos da sua boca falando comigo, mais não ouvi nada - SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! - acordei com seu grito e a soltei lentamente - Obrigado -<br>Ficamos em um minuto de silêncio eu a encarava e ele olhava par ao chão.  
>- Vai me contar o que houve? -<br>- Ah é .. - ela suspirou por um momento - Acho que tenho que ir ... - ela se levantou mais não aguentou ficar de pé, a segurei pela cintura e sentei no sofá.  
>- Não deve ser tão ruim assim Weasley - me sentei ao seu lado a encarando.<br>- Petter estava com outra no meu apartamento.. -  
>- Como assim? - perguntei incrédulo.<br>- Ele tava transando com outra quando eu cheguei.. não ainda não estavam nesse ponto mais quase.. - ela se afundou no sofá a abraçou uma almofada.  
>- Sinto muito.. -<br>- Ah qual é Malfoy, Essa é a única coisa que você não sente! Deve ter ficado feliz! - ela se levantou nervosa - Você odiou saber que seu melhor amigo estava comigo quando voltou! Que ele tinha conseguido ficar com quem ele queria e fez de tudo para acabar com aquilo.. se quiser pode dar pulos de alegria, mesmo que não seja a sua cara fazer isso - ela sentou no chão e parecia lutar para as lágrimas não cairem.  
>- Tudo bem eu não estou triste, posso estar feliz mais não quero te ver triste Rosie.. - sequei uma de suas lágrimas com meu polegar e ela me encarou incrédula.<br>- Qual o seu problema? - ela se afastou de mim - Qual o_ meu_ problema? - eu fui me aproximar e ela se levantou - Não se aproxime de mim seu trasgo sem escrúpulos! O que você quer hein? Dizer que me ama,só me levar para a cama e depois me deixar novamente? - ela estava realmente irritada, suas orelhas estavam avermelhadas e seus punhos fechados.  
>- Rosie eu não queria te deixar!- eu me aproximei mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer ou levar um soco.<br>- Não me importo com suas palavras!- estávamos muito próximos -  
>- Palavras podem curar!.. - eu disse na tentativa..<br>- Assim como podem abrir bastante feridas! - .. inútil dela me ouvir.  
>- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Todos me diziam que eu não te merecia, diziam que eu não era bom o suficiente pra você! E isso é verdade! - agora eu estava irritado.<br>-CALE A BOCA ESTÁ BEM? EU DISSE QUE NÃO IMPORTAVA! VOCÊ ME DEIXO POR QUE QUIS MALFOY - a boca da ruiva estava a centímetros da minha, pude sentir sua respiração acelerada. Acariciei seu rosto removendo as lágrimas e ela olhou fundo nos meus olhos se jogando nos meus braços segundos depois. Eu a abracei fazendo ela se sentir bem - Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo Scorpius..  
>- Shh - disse mexendo em seus cabelos ainda no abraço - Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem - seus olhos verdes encharcados encontraram os meus e eu não pude resistir. Segurei seu rosto com delicadeza e encostando nossos lábios comecei um beijo lento e com desejo, e para minha surpresa ela correspondeu. Mais com a mesma rapidez que ela correspondeu ela nos separou.<br>- Não.. - ela disse olhando pra baixo.  
>- Me desculpe -<br>- Eu vou pra casa - ela disse secando as lágrimas.  
>- Você pode ficar se quiser Rosie, eu prometo não encostar em um fio de cabelo seu - levantei as mãos dando por rendido. Ela deu um longo suspiro como se pensasse -<br>- Não vou incomodar? -  
>- Ruiva eu to te convidando -<br>- E a sua noiva? -  
>- Ela não vai se importar até porque meio que terminamos - sorri triste.<br>- Merlim! Eu aqui te enchendo de problemas meus.. Porque brigaram? - ela se dirigiu ao sofá se sentando e eu me sentei ao seu lado. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirou.  
>- Eu descobri que ela fez umas coisas.. - sorri revirando os olhos enquanto ela ria.<br>- Somos dois cornos - ela continuou rindo, olhei e seus olhos estavam fechados.  
>- Não me importo, eu realmente acho que eu não a amava - disse sem interesse.<br>- E ia casar com ela? -  
>- Queria esquecer outra pessoa, e ela me ajudou um pouco.. não completamente porque eu ainda amo que não deveria -<br>- Hmm. - ela disse por fim e caiu no sono, a levei para meu quarto e a vesti com uma camiseta minha para dormir melhor. Me troquei colocando apenas a calça do pijama e me deitei ao seu lado apenas observando-a dormir.

_**POV** Rose Weasley_

- AI MEU MERLIM! - levantei exaltada assim que o vi ao meu lado, deitado com os braços ao meu redor. Ele dormia tranquilamente, me levantei sem fazer barulho e peguei minhas roupas que estavam em cima de uma poltrona em seu quarto. Me vesti na sala e deixei um bilhete pra ele. Sai do seu apartamento antes que ele acordasse.

_**POV** Scorpius Malfoy_

Acordei e percebi que não havia ninguém ao meu lado. Será que foi um sonho? Pensei. Andei pela casa procurando algum vestígio que fosse verdade, e encontrei minha camisa e um bilhete no sofá.  
><em>Malfoy,<em>  
><em>Não me lembro o que houve ontem então por favor esqueça se algo aconteceu. Vou mandar outra garrafa de FireWhisky pra você em compensação.. pois lembro muito bem que acabei com a sua. Sinto muito pelo que falei, e fiz.<em>  
><em> Rose Weasley.<em>  
>Peguei a camiseta, e o cheiro de rosas infestaram meu nariz. Eu realmente não vou esquecer a noite de ontem.<p> 


	7. Use somebody

_**POV** Rose Weasley_

Continuei minha semana como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Mas, Petter fazia de tudo para se desculpar.  
>- Sério Rosie? Vai me ignorar pra sempre? - ele dizia já irritado enquanto andávamos na rua, na verdade, enquanto eu andava e ele me seguia - Ruiva! - ele me chamou.<br>- Não me chame assim compreendeu? - me virei bruscamente fazendo-o parar e me encarar - E me deixa em paz.  
>Entrei em um café ali perto, e ele fez questão de me seguir. E se tem como a situação piorar encontrei quem não deveria lá. Me sentei em uma mesa e Petter logo se sentou na minha frente.<br>- Rosie por favor.. - ele me implorava.  
>- Por favor digo eu! Me deixa em paz! É muito difícil entender que não quero te ver? Ou que não quero falar ou ouvir suas explicações ridículas? - Quase gritei, fazendo todos me olharem - Agora vai embora.<br>- Eu não vou sair daqu.. -  
>- Você não ouviu ela Wenbrick? Ela quer que você vá embora! - Não tinha reparado mais o loiro já estava parado ao lado da minha mesa, como eu não reparei?<br>- O que você tem haver com isso Malfoy? - Petter se levantou.  
>- Petter vai embora! - Entrei no meio dos dois, ele me olhou abismado mas saiu em seguida.<br>Me sentei fechando os olhos por um longo momento tentando pensar um pouco.  
>- Ruiva - alguém me chamou, abri os olhos e vi Malfoy se sentando na minha frente - Como você está?<br>- Você não quer saber a resposta Malfoy.-  
>- Talvez eu queira - ele respondeu.<br>- Não estou nada bem! Eu ainda estou morrendo de ódio daquela pessoa que acabou de sair daqui porque bom, ele era meu namorado. E estou me odiando por achar que o Petter era sincero comigo, e também porque eu ainda amo ele. Ah, e sem contar é claro que não me lembro o que fiz com você depois que me embebedei na sua casa. O que está me deixando frustada.  
>- Você não lembra de nada?- ele riu alto.<br>- Não -  
>- Como poderia esquecer da melhor noite da sua vida ruiva? - ele sorriu sarcástico.<br>- Que merda! - tampei meu rosto com as mãos tentando me esconder, O que eu fiz? - Malfoy, seja sincero tudo bem?..  
>- O que vou ganhar com isso? -<br>- O que você quer ganhar com isso? E por favor sem malícia - respondi objetiva.  
>- Um encontro com você, pra começarmos de novo. - O jeito que ele disse e o que ele disse me deixaram espantada. O Malfoy queria sair comigo! E ele disse de um jeito, que convenceria até o meu pai de sair com ele.<br>- Não garanto o começar de novo, mais tudo bem um encontro. - disse e o sorriso mais lindo que ele tinha abriu em sua face - Agora, sinceridade. O que aconteceu naquela noite?  
>- Nada -<br>- Como assim nada? MALFOY VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA FALAR - disse estressada.  
>- Rosie, o que aconteceu foi. Você bebeu eu bebi, você falou como estava se sentindo, eu te disse que terminei com a minha noiva e você tentou me consolar só que depois caiu no sono - ele disse como se fosse algo simples, e na verdade era.<br>- Você me enganou! - eu estava realmente chocada. Por muitos motivos. O fato dele não ter se aproveitado da situação, ou de eu não ter sido fraca a ponto de fazer besteira. Isso me aliviou.  
>- Você pensou mesmo que tivéssemos feito algo? - sua gargalhada contagiante começou em seguida - Weasley, lembre-se se fizermos algo você com certeza vai lembrar.<br>- Nada convencido você não é? Mais obrigado por não se aproveitar daquela situação loiro. - sorri, de um modo que não sorria a muito tempo. Sem precisar me esforçar, só saiu.  
>- Sabe, tenho que me esforçar pra toda vez que você sorrir não ficar hipnotizado. - O que ele disse me deixou de queixo caído. Ele fazia de propósito, queria me ver sofrer, confusa. Eu não queria aquilo.<br>- Tenho que ir - disse me levantando o mais rápido que pude e saindo de lá. Ele é claro veio atrás de mim, mas no primeiro beco que eu vi, entrei e aparatei.

_**Duas semanas depois...**_  
>Não me importava se estava sendo uma criança, ou algo parecido. Eu estava mesmo fugindo dos dois. Malfoy e Wenbrick. Mas nesse fim de semana teria uma "festa" no ministério. Petter um auror, é claro que estaria lá. Malfoy, um homem importante, também estaria. Então, eu teria de ir de qualquer forma. Cobrir o evento.<br>Ajeitei uma última vez meu vestido preto curto. Retoquei a maquiagem. E me olhei no espelho. É eu estava linda. Meus cabelos ruivos presos em um coque desajeitado, meu vestido preto com detalhes dourado. Minha maquiagem, meus olhos estavam quase sem nada e o contraste estava na minha boca com o batom vermelho.  
>É eu estava bem, peguei minha bolsa com as minhas coisas e aparatei para o ministério. A festa já havia começado, estava cheio de gente. Conhecidos, e outros não. Um dos garçons passou ao meu lado e ofereceu champagne, e eu aceitei. Tudo bem ando exagerando no álcool, mais tenho motivos.<br>Fiquei andando por ai, e o que vi doeu. Petter, com a mesma loira daquele dia. Conversando, discutindo. Seu olhar veio até o meu, e eu conseguia ver nos seus olhos que não era verdade. As lágrimas estavam quase pulando dos meus olhos. Terminei meu champagne e fui para o lado oposto, uma das salas que estava vazia. Fechei a porta na minha frente e deixei a lágrima escorrer.  
>- Essa é a sala dos aurores Rosie - ouvi sua voz, enxuguei a lágrima que escapou e me virei para ver o Petter.<br>- Você aparatou só pra dizer isso? - lancei meu olhar mais frio.  
>- Eu sinto muito mesmo. Não era minha intenção ter feito aquilo! Ela lançou um feitiço em mim! Eu juro, você pode ver se quiser Rosie. - ele se aproximou.<br>- E mesmo depois de tudo você ainda trouxe ela na festa não é? -  
>- Eu não trouxe ela! Ela veio atrás de mim, é uma das amigas do Malfoy. - sua mão estava na altura do meu rosto, tentando acaricia-lo.<br>Sai da sala tentando fugir da vontade que eu tinha de me jogar em seus braços e permanecer ali, pra me confortar. E a cena em seguida me fez pensar no que Petter havia me dito. "Ela é amiga do Malfoy". O loiro e a garota estavam conversando alegres, em um canto escondido. Não me importo eu estava curiosa, me aproximei calmamente tentando ouvir o que eles diziam.  
>- Ele sabe que eu usei o feitiço Malfoy! Ele não vai mais cair. E se eu não puder ficar com ele você não vai ficar com ela entendeu? - ela estava nervosa.<br>- Você é muito burra, se tivesse feito certo ele ainda estaria caidinho por você!Você queria ajuda eu dei, não tenho nada a ver com isso.  
>E o loiro saiu andando deixando de lado a garota que agora parecia estar ainda mais nervosa.<p> 


	8. I Hate you!

Usar as pessoas. Muito esperado de um Malfoy. Como não previ isso? Eu deveria saber. Eu ainda gosto dele. Mas eu amo o Petter, e sei que ele é o certo. Se o Malfoy pelo menos confessasse que foi ele, eu saberia que ele pelo menos mudou um pouco do que ele era.  
>- Malfoy - o chamei, e ele se virou pra mim na mesma hora. O que eu poderia fazer? Eu tinha que tentar.<br>- Ruiva você está fantástica! - ele me analisou por um momento e me puxou parar a pista de dança - Vamos dançar. - olhei para trás onde o loiro olhava, e vi a garota que estava vindo em nossa direção, mas depois de nos misturarmos com as pessoas na pista a perdi de vista.  
>- Ex- namorada? - perguntei sínica.<br>- Ciúmes Weasley? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu olhei em seus olhos, tentando lhe dizer - Eu sinto muito Rosie.. era o único jeito que eu teria uma chance com você.  
>- Porque estragou tudo? Você não mudou nada Malfoy esse é o pior. - eu disse.<br>- Ruiva me desculpe eu te..  
>- Não termine isso! -<br>- Porque? Porque você também sente o mesmo Weasley! Sabe que sim. - ele me puxou para perto dele - Você me ama? É a única coisa que eu preciso ruiva. Você me ama? -  
>- Eu te odeio tanto ..- disse olhando em seus olhos - .. mas só por que você me faz te amar. - nossos lábios estavam próximos demais, e ele queria acabar com aquela distancia - Malfoy, eu não posso. Não agora.<br>Ele ficou me fitando enquanto eu saía, e eu fui embora. A rua estava escura e fria, deserta também. Olhei para os lados enquanto ia atravessar a rua.  
>- Rose! - ouvi alguém me chamar e virei parando de andar, e vi o loiro com quem a pouco eu estava conversando se aproximando rapidamente - Eu não posso esperar pra fazer isso - e me puxou junto a ele acabando finalmente entre nossos lábios. Aquele beijo doce, estava tão urgente que me fez lembrar dos velhos tempos. E eu cedi, aprofundando minhas mãos em seus cabelos o puxando para mais perto se era possível - Weasley - ele disse ofegante quando nos separamos.<br>- Eu te amo loiro - acariciei seu rosto e me soltando dele aparatei. Para um lugar conhecido. Toquei a campainha e como esperado ele ainda estava na festa. Então fiquei esperando.  
><em>Algumas horas mais tarde..<em>  
>Ele estava chegando no corredor sozinho, e sua cara de surpresa ao me ver ali o esperando foi ótima.<br>- Rosie o que faz aqui? - ele perguntou se aproximando.  
>- Nós precisamos conversar Pette - eu lhe dei um sorriso forçado que ele compreendeu. Abriu a porta do apartamento e me deu passagem para entrar. Como sempre estava organizado.<br>- Não ficou muito na festa não é? - ele perguntou fechando a porta - Rosie sem cerimonias não é? Você vem sempre aqui não precisa esperar pra sentar junto comigo. - ele disse jogando a chave em cima da mesa de centro e sentando no sofá. Me sentei na sua frente e ficamos em silêncio. Muito tempo em silencio.  
>- Então.. - ele foi o primeiro a tentar.<br>- Você sabe que eu te amo não é? - eu lutava com as lágrimas que queriam sair.  
>- Eu também te amo ruiva - ele disse me chamando para sentar ao lado dele, e assim o fiz.<br>- Você é o certo, você é o melhor... - eu disse olhando em seus olhos, mais ele não me deixou terminar, grudou nossos lábios com raiva. Assim como eu que não queria falar, ele não queria ouvir - Pette por favor eu não aguento. - disse deixando as lágrimas rolarem.  
>- Não podemos esquecer? Fingir que ele não existe e nos mudar pra outro país? Eu te amo Rose! - ele disse encostando sua testa na minha e enxugando minhas lágrimas.<br>- Você sempre mereceu alguém melhor que eu. Alguém que te amasse mais do que eu, alguém melhor..  
>- Você é o melhor minha ruiva, só você - ele beijou delicadamente meu nariz.<br>- Eu amo ele Petter - eu disse já quase soluçando.  
>- Eu posso fazer você esquecer Rosie, eu fiz uma vez eu...<br>- É como um fecha quebrada, sempre vai continuar ali. Entende? Eu vou continuar assim. - ele se afastou de mim levantando bruscamente e andando em direção a cozinha.  
>- Mais é você que escolhe isso Rose!<br>- Você realmente acha que eu quero amar ele? Eu estava feliz com você! Eu não queria ..  
>- E você pode voltar a ser - ele se aproximou novamente, pude ver lágrimas nos seus olhos, e segurou com delicadeza meu rosto - É só me deixar ajuda-lá Rosie eu te faço esquecer de novo e..<br>- E se ele voltar novamente? Vou ficar assim todas as vezes Petter! Eu não quero me enganar e acima de tudo não quero te enganar! Eu te amo - agora eu sequei suas lágrimas - É melhor eu ir embora.  
>Ele não discordou, nem concordou. Lhe dei um beijo e fui embora. Aparatei para o meu apartamento. Esperando que pudesse dormir sem nada me incomodar. O que me parecia impossível depois daquele dia.<p>

**Notas da escritora.**  
>Então eu escrevi com essa música, e depois fui ver a tradução é perfeita para o acontecimento.<br>_Pixie Lott - Broken Arrow_, ouçam ou vejam a tradução se quiserem é linda.  
>Beijos.<p> 


	9. Somethings change

Conseguir dormir? Algo que não consegui essa noite, mas continuei na cama. Só levantei quando ouvi a campainha tocando. Olhei no relógio de cabeceira, e me assustei ao ver que horas eram. Onze e meia. Levantei lentamente e fui em direção a porta.

- Entrega para srta. Rose Weasley – disse uma voz conhecida, atrás de um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Olhei bem para o entregador e revirei os olhos. Claro que o entregador usaria sapatos de marca, igual ao do Malfoy.  
>- Obrigado Malfoy – peguei as rosas e fechei a porta na cara do loiro. Esperando ele tocar novamente a campainha, o que não aconteceu pois o loiro entrou mesmo sem ser convidado – Eu te convidei para entrar? – perguntei com sarcasmo.<br>- Eu te dei flores ruiva – o loiro disse galante – Ah, e você fica linda quando acaba de levantar – ele vinha em minha direção esperando um beijo, ou algo parecido.  
>- Obrigado querido – disse dando leves tapinhas na cara dele – Agora, o que você quer?<br>- Quero saber onde está a ruiva de ontem. - sorriu - Conhece? Aquela que me beijou.  
>- Ah conheço. Mas ela não se encontra no momento - fui em direção a geladeira e peguei um pouco de suco de abóbora. Me virei para olhar o loiro e vi que ele já estava atrás de mim. Fiquei fitando-o enquanto tomava um pouco do meu suco. - Quer um pouco? - perguntei.<br>- Sim obrigado - dizendo isso ele se aproximou mais e me beijou, e obviamente derramei meu suco não só em mim, como nele também. - Weasley!  
>- Malfoy! - disse irritada em seguida dele - Foi culpa sua seu.. - ele conseguia me tirar do sério. Parei de falar ao perceber um sorriso se formando no rosto dele - O que foi?<br>- Eu te amo ruiva - ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto ele disse.  
>- Cala a boca loiro - eu disse rindo e indo pegar minha varinha. Limpei o chão da cozinha e a roupa do Malfoy enquanto ele só me observava. - Malfoy..<br>- Sim?  
>- Nós precisamos conversar - disse séria.<br>- Não precisamos não.  
>- Scorpius não somos mais adolescentes! Eu tenho uma vida, você tem uma vida, e isso vai complicar as duas. - disse me sentando no balcão da cozinha e olhando para ele.<br>- Tudo bem ruiva, se arrume nos vamos comer e conversamos. Até porque você me deve um encontro se lembra?  
>Revirei os olhos indo em direção ao meu quarto e pegando uma roupa, entrei no banho de depois de alguns minutos já estava pronta.<br>- Vamos loiro - disse indo em direção ao sofá onde ele está deitado lendo.  
>- Claro madame. - disse sorrindo, e se levantou em seguida.<br>- Aonde vamos? - perguntei curiosa.  
>- Surpresa - ele abriu um sorriso galanteador, segurou meu rosto e aparatou comigo.<br>Aonde fomos parar? Onde eu menos imaginaria que iriamos. Sim, nós estávamos na mansão Malfoy.  
>- Scorpius? - virei para o loiro pasma.<br>- Sim querida? - ele sorriu e continuou calmo me levando em direção a entrada.  
>- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - disse já no portão.<br>- Desta vez vou começar a fazer as coisas direito. - Ele disse me dando passagem assim que os enormes portões escuros se abriram sozinhos.  
>Continuamos caminhando só que em silêncio, por incrível que pareça o caminho até a casa era longo.<br>- Ótimo jeito de começar loiro, nem conversamos nossa "situação" e você me leva para conhecer seus pais - disse com sarcasmo.  
>- Weasley - ele me parou e se pôs na minha frente - Eu te amo, você me ama qual é a dúvida? - ele perguntou.<br>- Tem o Petter..  
>- O que tem ele? - sua expressão mudou rapidamente.<br>- Scorpius! - uma voz doce disse em frente a nós. Astoria Malfoy sava o ar de sua graça. Elegante e como sempre linda, a pálida mulher de cabelos castanhos vinha em nossa direção - Que saudades filho! - ela não esperou a resposta dele, o apertou em um abraço.  
>- Mãe - ele disse rindo - Também senti saudades - ela o soltou e olhou para mim. Já esperava sua hostilidade ou algo parecido, mas o contrário ele abriu um largo sorriso e me abraçou também.<br>- Rose certo querida? - ela disse enquanto eu era esmagada.  
>- Sim Sr. Malfoy - sorri para ela.<br>- Sra? Pra que tanta formalidade? Pra você é só Astoria - seu sorriso era encantador, Como ela.  
>- Tudo bem Astoria - continuei com aquele sorriso no rosto, agora mais corada do que nunca.<br>- Vamos entrando então? - ela seguiu nos guiando até a porta.  
>- Loiro.. - o chamei baixinho, mas ele não olhou para mim. Entrelacei nossas mãos e o fiz me olhar - Você sabe que eu te amo.<br>- Eu também te amo ruiva - ele beijou minha testa e sorriu me levando para mansão malfoy. 


End file.
